Kidnapped
by leendabaja
Summary: What Happens when the gang are at a party and they get Kidnapped? Will they escape? Who is this kidnapper? What are his/her intentions? Will they survive? Wanna know, read and find out. Rated T for bad langauge, also contains Bori, Cabbie, and Jandre'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Break-up

Tori was with the gang at her house and jade and beck were fighting as usual Tori and everyone else hated it when they fought even though Tori had a crush on Beck she still hated it when they fought it was so annoying she needed to put an end to this so she slammed her fist onto the table and it made a large bang noise and Cat squeaked.

"Enough you two, seriously you guys are so annoying, save your breath and just break up already!" She screamed and after she did she instantly regretted it she put her hand over her mouth.

"You know what Vega's right" Jade said and Tori started shaking her head in and started saying no-no repeatedly over and over.

"Maybe we should" Beck said.

"Ya, it's for the best I don't wanna date a guy who I spend half the time fighting with anyway" Jade said and she walked out of the house.

"Beck" Tori said and beck kept staring at the door, dumbstruck at what just happened but it's not like he hadn't been through this before he and Jade would always break-up and then make-up, so it was normal, but no this time he and everyone else felt like this would be the last time they see Beck and Jade together.

"Let's watch a movie" Beck said and everyone nodded but Tori still had the feeling of guilt and she wouldn't get over it for a long time, she felt really bad about it and she would for a very, very, very long time.

**BECK'S P.O.V.**

Me and Jade broke up again but for some reason I knew this would be the last time it happened, "Let's watch a movie" I said and everyone agreed I could tell Tori felt bad I have to admit I do kinda have a crush on her, but I just got out of a relationship I don't have time for a new one. We were playing for about 15 minutes and it was just plain old awkward, well I got up to leave, but just before I did I got a notification, it was from Sinjin reminding everyone that there was a huge party this weekend Saturday I wanna go, but, actually i should go, there's no reason I shouldn't OK I'm going I got up and reminded everyone about the party.

"Ya, that's right I almost forgot thanks bro" Andre' said and we did out bro hug.

"Oh I better go buy a dress" Cat said it was amazing how this girl was so bubbly and excited all the time.

"Well I am leaving too" Robbie said and got up behind Cat and then there she was Tori she still looked bad.

"Hey it's OK" I said she smiled and I gave her a hug.

"See ya Beck" Tori said and she closed the door.

**AN: SO That was my first chapter what did you think please tell me, also I will try to update as soon as possible, also thank you so much if your reading my story i really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crushes Kinda**

Next day at Sikowits' Class:

Cat played with her hair as usual while Robbie stared at her man he wish he could call her his, his girl, he would protect her even though he wasn't as tough as any of the other boys, still he wouldn't let anyone hurt Cat in anyway.

"OK Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade on stage" Sikowits said and snapped Robbie out of his thought's

_Ya as if she feels the same way _he thought.

"OK Alphabetical improf Andre' letter B, go"

"Beautiful weather today" Andre' started

"Correct, it's lovely" Tori said feeling the awkwadness.

"Don't give your opinion no one asked for it" Jade said in a mad tone

"Ever wonder if you could be nice for once" Tori said back

"Forgive and forget" Andre' said not wanting to start a fight.

"Give it up Jade" Beck said annoyed.

"How come you always take her side" Jade

"I don't "

"Just give one reason"

"Know what your not worth it"

The class gasped and Sikowits looked very interested in what was happening and continued to sip from his coconut.

"Love fighting with me huh" Jade replied.

"Mostly fighting is all we do"

"No"

"Please you know it's true everyone does" Beck said and the class started humming yes and Ya that's true.

"Quit it gosh you guys give me a headache" Tori said rubing her temples but they ignored her and continued on fighting.

"Respect is somthing you don't have" Jade said

"STOP!" Tori screamed

'Tori back off" Jade warned

"Hey" Andre' said and Sikowits made a buzz sound.

"Sorry Andre' the next letter was U sit"

"Oh man" Andre' said

"Beck continue letter V"

"Very abnoxious of you to say Jade" Beck said

"Why do you care?"

"Xylophone is a percussion insterument"

"Ya why do you care so much?" Tori said

"Zebra's are my favorite animals" Beck said avoiding the subjuect.

"Avoiding the subject I see" Jade said

"Beck?" Tori asked

"Can't hear you" Beck said

"Don't play dumb" Jade said clearly annoyed know.

"What is it?" Cat asked from the audiance.

"Even the audiance wants to know?" Jade said chalenging

"Fainted" Beck says and falls to the ground as if he fainted.

"Get up now!" Jade said and pulled him up forcibly

"Hey no fair" Beck said

"I know you like her Oliver" Jade said

"Ohh a twist" Sikowits said

"Jade I don't like Tori"

"As if" Jade said but regretted it cause she was supposed to start with K.

"Sorry jade the letter was K" Sikowits said and the bell rang, "Beck, Tori you win, congrats."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: SORRY ABOUT THE SUPPER LONG UPDATE I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MAYBE TOMORROW IF POSSIBLE LOVE YOU NOW PLEASE ENJOY!**

_*SKIP TILL SATURDAY NIGHT*_

All the guys were waiting down in Tori's living room for the girls to finish up, obviously they got bored after 5 minutes, just then the girls walked down looking lovely and the guys were shocked Andre' went up to Jade, Robbie to Cat, and Beck to Tori, they held out their hands and the girls accepted and they all walked to the limo, ready to have the time of their lives at the most awesome part ever, question is will they?

20 minutes in the car of chatting and laughing and singing, they finally arrived at the party they all got out and each went their separate ways, Cat and Tori were dancing together, Robbie was over by the food table, Jade was just drinking some punch while swaying to some songs and André and Beck were just talking.

Cat told Tori she had to go to the bathroom to fix something with her hair, she went in looked at the mirror and thought she saw something move, of course it could be her imagination, so she chose to ignore it, she fixed her hair, then just when she was about to leave someone came behind her and put their hand over her mouth she dropped her bag and soon fainted.

Tori got worried so she went to check up on Cat when she went in all she saw was Cat's bag and was really worried now, she picked it up, then some one came behind her and hit her with something very hard maybe a bat, she fainted and the mystery person carried her away.

Robbie was still enjoying the food and drinks when he was not looking someone drugged his drink and when he drank it, he soon fell into a deep sleep and the same person came and took him, away.

Jade was just swaying to a song her favorite song in fact when she got bored and decided to go to the drinks she went and got another drink, she soon had to use the restroom, when she went in there, she saw Cat's bag on the floor, and got worried, she went outside and tried finding Tori or Cat but she couldn't, then someone creep-ed up behind Jade and out his hand over her mouth obviously she tried to escape but then she accidentally to a deep breath and she smelt the stupid fumes and fainted the same person took her as well.

Beck and Andre' were talking while they noticed none of their other friends weren't here, they got a bit worried when they couldn't find them anywhere, where could they be? then they felt to sharp pains in the head and fell onto the floor unconscious, and then the mysterious person came and dragged them away, from the party now having have captured all 6 friends.


End file.
